The present application describes systems and techniques relating to modification and display of image objects in an interactive graphics editing system.
Traditional imaging software allows an image object to have a clipping definition, such as a containing frame or a clipping path, associated with the image object. Portions of the image object that fall outside of the clipping definition are not displayed. The clipping definition can be manipulated in real time, and the image object can be manipulated separate from its associated clipping definition. For example, in QuarkXPress PassPort®, provided by Quark, Inc. of Denver, Colo., a clipped portion of an image object can be modified by moving the image object with respect to the containing frame defining the clipped portion.